Talk:Rubenator's Level 20 Avatar Fight Guide
There is a lot of very useful information here, and it was a lot of help getting prep'd for the fights. My problem was with his method. I tried this approach in my first few fights with Titan and found it difficult to get right. I ended up with a hybrid of this and Urthdigger's approach that worked for everything else, although I haven't tried Shiva yet. Two things not to bother with: *Getting Garuda to cast Aerial Armor. Seem to get stripped off when the fight begins. (Edit: only with Ramuh where Thunderspark seems to kill it. Works for Shiva.) *Using Sprinter's Shoes to gain quickening. Same thing One thing to remember: you can get Shell from a nearby Field Manual before the fight if you can't get a WHM to buff you.--McGoonagle 22:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) *The strategy relies on skill more than luck to win... I really despise strategies that use luck (like hopping that none of your 3 searing lights are resisted) to win. At the time I used this strategy I was trying to use smn as my first main and my highest job was a measly 37 whm so my only source of income was tele-taxiing so I was looking for a cheap way to win the fights (I had to blow all the money I had before on getting the fame required to do the fights). This strategy most of the time for consumables only requires the price of some food (500-1000 gil), a yag drink (1.4k), and a hi-ether(1k). So if all goes well each fight only costs 3.4k and can save your hipots for the next fight. I agree that it can take a few attempts to get right (I lost to titan a few times as well). But once I got it it was smooth sailing (cept for Shiva, I hate her...). So for those of you out there that have the gil and want to keep gambling gil as you keep trying and getting resisted, have fun with that! (I hated it, but please do that strategy on lightsday.. its worth the wait). With regards to the bulleted comments: Garuda will more often than not use aerial armor more than just at the start of the fight and it REALLY bites to have searing light completely miss because blink absorbed it so if you want to be SURE its down watch for carbuncle to score a couple hits, thats all that comment was for. At the time I wrote the guide sprinter's shoes and field manuals did not exist, so thanks for the suggestions. --Ruben 18:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Also ninja is very good sub. Ok there's no utsu but Dual Wielding Hermit's Wands helps alot. --Ukko Ylijumala 10:52, 11 February 2009 (UTC) There is a little bit of a "plot hole" that is confusing me about this guide. Since this wasn't written with FoV refresh in mind, with Carbuncle Mitts, the perpetuation cost would be 2mp/tick. The use of Yagudo Drink is a 2mp/tick refresh and basically negates the perpetuation cost. After the first Searing Light, MP is reduces to 0 and it is mentioned that 40 MP will be needed for the second Searing Light. The two Ether brought (as suggested) would be enough to cover this cost, but where does the MP come from to support the third Searing Light? If only one Ether is used per Searing Light then you would need 30 seconds of refresh (per Searing Light) to obtain the other half of the MP needed, which can only be achieved while Carbuncle is not active. Considering the idea is to re-summon Carbuncle ASAP when it dies, that seems a bit stressed. FoV refresh (or the use Hi-Ether specifically) can probably solve all of this without needing to buy extra Ether, but this was just some of the higher detail that I felt was missing. (Basically, I'm not sure how someone could successful execute three Searing Lights with the suggested number of Ether (with no FoV refresh in mind) without running into problems.) Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Good guide, none the less. :) Edit: Actually, I guess I forgot Carbuncle Mitts round down when dividing the perpetuation cost. (1.5 becomes 1mp/tick, rather than 2mp/tick) So that might actually answer my question. --GarudasWing 17:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) *Actually I think the answer to your question is that there is no perpetuation cost while Astral Flow is active. But carbuncle mitts are nice beforehand! --Ruben 21:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC)